ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuda
Yasuda (安田, Yasuda) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a trainer at the Ōtaki Boxing Gym and was Kobashi Kenta's coach. History Part I Rookie King Tournament: First Rounder Arc His boxer, Kobashi Kenta partook in the East Japan Rookie King Tournament and passed the first and second round. The quarter finals had Kobashi face against Makunouchi Ippo from the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. At the Ōtaki Boxing Gym, after Kobashi finished sparring, he comforted Kobashi, telling him that punching is just a portion of boxing. He mentioned how the boxer Maxie "Slapsie" Rosenbloom achieved 222 victories, but only won 19 of those victories by KO. Later, Yasuda decided to treat Kobashi to soba and the two discuss his upcoming fight against Ippo. At the dressing room for the match against Ippo, Yasuda pointed out how Kobashi's knees were not shaking as it previously did. Kobashi's match against Ippo began, with Yasuda as his second. At the last round, when Kobashi connected with a one-two and began acting more aggressive with a dream for a knockout, Kobashi was downed by Ippo. Yasuda tried to yell to get Kobashi to get back up as there was only thirteen seconds left and they had the point lead, however Kobashi could not stay standing, resulting in Kobashi losing the match. At the dressing room, after hearing Kobashi's regrets about not sticking to the plan after seeing a dream when he got a good hit in, Yasuda complemented the one-two he did and wants to make that dream of a knockout win in the future. First Step Arc When Kobashi fought against Hayami Ryūichi for the JBC junior featherweight title, Yasuda was one of Kobashi's cornermen. As the fight reached it's climax, Hayami appeared to have the lead in the points. At the corner, Kobashi told Yasuda that he did not care about the points, instead, wanted to have the feeling he first experienced against Ippo. Kobashi then won in the next round by knockout, becoming the JBC champion, with Yasuda giving Kobashi the champion belt. Appearance Yasuda is an elderly man with short grey hair, short grey eyebrows and squinted eyes of an unknown colour. He also has wrinkles near his eyes and mouth. His attire in the gym and the ring as a second usually consists of a purple shirt with "OTAKI GIM" on the back and beige dress pants. His outing attire is an opened light brown suit over a polo shirt. Personality Yasuda is a calm and collected individual who supported Kobashi during his boxing days and did not want other's negative comments affect Kobashi. Gallery Manga Scenes= Yasuda mitt training Kobashi.png|Yasuda mitt training Kobashi. Yasuda training Kobashi.png|Yasuda training Kobashi. Yasuda - 001.png Ippo vs Kobashi - 01 - Face off.png|Ippo vs Kobashi face off. Kobashi and Yasada before the match.png|Kobashi and Yasada before the match. Kobashi and Yasada before match - 02.png|Kobashi trying to calm down. Kobashi and Yasada going out to eat.png|Kobashi and Yasada going out to eat. Kobashi with Yasuda .png|Kobashi with Yasuda. Yasuda cheering Kobashi on.png|Yasuda cheering Kobashi on. Kobashi with Yasuda after match.png|Kobashi with Yasuda after match. |-| Anime Scenes (LQ)= Yasuda 1.jpg|Yasuda as he calls Kobashi. Yasuda 2.jpg|Yasuda mitt punching with Kobashi. Yasuda 5.jpg|Another angle, Yasuda mitt punching with Kobashi. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Ōtaki Boxing Gym Category:Trainers Category:Non Boxers Category:Full Name Unknown